E. G. Daily
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | alias = E.G. Daily | occupation = Actress, voice actress, singer, comedian | years_active = 1978–present | spouse = | children = 2 }} Elizabeth Ann Guttman (born September 11, 1961), credited as E. G. Daily and sometimes Elizabeth Daily, is an American actress, voice artist, comedian and singer, best known for voicing Tommy Pickles in the Nicktoons Rugrats and All Grown Up!, Buttercup in Cartoon Network's The Powerpuff Girls, and Rudy Tabootie in ChalkZone. She also voiced the title-character from the live-action film Babe: Pig in the City, replacing Christine Cavanaugh. Daily is also well known for her roles in a variety of live action films such as Valley Girl, Dogfight, No Small Affair, Fandango, Streets of Fire, The Devil's Rejects, My Sister's Keeper, and most famously Pee-wee's Big Adventure. She voiced Julius on the television series Julius Jr. Acting career Voice acting Daily has voiced television characters such as Tommy Pickles in Rugrats, and Freefall / Roxy Spaulding in the film Gen¹³ and Private Isabel "Dizzy" Flores in Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles. She provided the voice for the title role in the live-action feature film Babe: Pig in the City, replacing Christine Cavanaugh. More recently from 2013-2015, she played the title character on the Nick Jr. television show Julius Jr.. Live acting Besides doing voice-overs, Daily has acted in film and on TV. She played Sandy Burns on the PBS series The Righteous Apples from 1980 to 1981. In 1985, she starred as Dottie in Pee-wee's Big Adventure as well as Loryn in Valley Girl and as a singer in the comedy Better Off Dead. She also appeared on such shows as Laverne & Shirley, CHiPs, Fame and Friends. She was also in the video for Rod Stewart's song "Young Turks" as Patti, one of the runaway teens.Official site of EG Daily – Film and TV She has been cast in several Rob Zombie films, most recently in 2015 as Sex-Head in Rob Zombie's 31, the woman on the side of Torsten Voges, who plays Death-Head. Singing career Daily signed with A&M Records in 1985, working with Madonna's frequent collaborators John "Jellybean" Benitez and Stephen Bray. In 1986, that label released the R&B/Rock single "Say It, Say It". The song made it to No. 70 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, and the No. 1 spot on the Hot Dance Music/Club Play chart. (Other versions of the song appeared as early as 1981). Her songs "Shake It Up" and "I'm Hot Tonight" were included in the [[Scarface (soundtrack)|soundtrack to the film Scarface]]. Those same songs were later included in the lineup of fictional radio station Flashback 95.6 FM in the Grand Theft Auto III video game. They were also included in the Scarface: The World Is Yours video game, based on the 1983 film. Her hit "Love in the Shadows" was featured in the films Thief of Hearts and Circuit. Also in 1985, she provided backup vocals for The Human League front-man Philip Oakey's debut solo album, Philip Oakey & Giorgio Moroder. That same year, she appeared in the comedy film Better Off Dead, singing the songs "One Way Love (Better Off Dead)" and "A Little Luck" as a member of a band performing at a high school dance. Both songs were included on the soundtrack album credited to E. G. Daily. She performed a song on The Breakfast Club soundtrack called "Waiting". In 1987, she released the song "Mind over Matter", which is featured in the film Summer School. Daily plays guitar, harmonica, keyboards, and percussion instruments. In her 1989 song, "Some People", from her Lace Around the Wound album, produced by Lotti Golden and Tommy Faragher, she plays guitar and harmonica. In 1999, she released her third studio album Tearing Down the Walls. Daily released a song titled "Changing Faces" in 2003. The song was used on the end credits of Rugrats Go Wild. She also released a single titled "Beautiful" which she made available through iTunes on April 29, 2008. She also sang the song "Dawn's Theme", which was used at the end of the movie Streets. From 2003 to 2011, Daily did the voice-over of Jake Harper singing the Two and a Half Men song. Her genres are country, dance, pop, and rock. ''The Voice'' In fall 2013, Daily sang as a contestant on the fifth season of the NBC reality show The Voice. In the blind audition broadcast on September 24, 2013, she sang "Breathe" from Faith Hill. Two of the four judges on the show, Blake Shelton and CeeLo Green, turned around their chairs for her. She chose to be on Team Blake. Daily proceeded to win her battle in the show's battle rounds singing the song "Something to Talk About". She lost in the Knockout Rounds, with a performance of Bonnie Raitt's, "I Can't Make You Love Me". Personal life Daily was dating actor Jon-Erik Hexum from the TV show Cover Up at the time of his death in 1984. She moved in with friend and Valley Girl (1983) costar Deborah Foreman for a short time afterward, because she didn’t want to be alone. She was rumored to have dated actor and comedian Paul Reubens while filming Pee-wee's Big Adventure, and had a brief relationship with actor Brad Pitt. Daily was married to Rick Salomon from 1995 to 2000. They have two children, Hunter (born in 1996) and Tyson (1998). Daily also owns a chihuahua and a rottweiler. Filmography Film Short subjects Television Video games Discography Albums Singles See also * List of number-one dance hits (United States) * List of artists who reached number one on the US Dance chart References External links * * Category:1961 births Category:Living people Category:American dance musicians Category:American female pop singers Category:American female singer-songwriters Category:American singer-songwriters Category:American film actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:The Voice (TV series) contestants Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American singers Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:Musicians from Los Angeles Category:Singers from California Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American impressionists (entertainers) Category:Songwriters from California Category:Comedians from California Category:20th-century women singers Category:21st-century women singers Category:20th-century American comedians Category:21st-century American comedians